


Slow Dance With You

by Gospelofthewicked



Series: Captivated [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, M/M, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Riding, Slow Dancing, Switching, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked
Summary: Evan's still shaken after the Entity's manipulation, so Dwight takes some of the pressure off of him by taking the lead one night.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Captivated [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I've been listening to Marceline's song Slow Dance With You a little too much lately.

Dwight nudged the front door open with his foot as he entered the Macmillan mansion, balancing three teetering boxes of scrap metal in his arms. He dumped them in the hallway with a relieved sigh, his aching arms silently thanking him. Why did the Entity have to reset his muscle mass after every trial?

“Evan, I’m here! Are you back yet?” he called up the stairs.

He heard Evan shout something unintelligible from above, before the man himself appeared at the top of the stairs. His apron was conspicuously clean. Evan made his way down the stairs before sweeping Dwight up into a hug and spinning him around the way he always did when Dwight came to visit. Dwight would poke fun, but it was simply too cute. Eventually, he had to pat Evan’s arm when he got dizzy, and Evan gently put him down.

“Did you tell Meg I’m sorry about the whole, uh, cleaver thing?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, she’s fine. The death rota’s working great! Well, with you, at least, the other killers are…”

“Murderous.”

“Unpredictable. But we have made friends with one of the others! You know the Wraith, right?”

Evan nodded “Philip always was a little soft. It makes sense.”

Dwight gasped. “His name is Philip? That’s such a non-threatening name. Anyway, he’s a sweetie-”

“Should I worry about you and Philip?” Evan interjected with a smirk, though Dwight didn’t miss the flash of jealousy in his eyes. 

“Like I’d want anyone other than you.” Dwight reassured him, taking his hands. “But I did convince him to let me take some of the scrap from his realm. I thought you might find some use for it.”

Dwight gestured at the box. Evan gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you, Dwight. How is your leg?”

“Evan, it’s fine now, really.”

Evan’s gaze went cold, and Dwight was suddenly reminded that he was a force to be reckoned with. “Then why are you always leaning on the other one?”

“Come on-”

“Because it’s still injured, and you’re afraid to tell me, because you’re afraid of me. And you should be! I- just go. Leave.” Evan abruptly turned around and stormed up the stairs. Dwight sighed. Jake had been wrong. scrap metal was not going to fix this. But he had an idea what might.

Dwight walked into the living room, or the ‘drawing room’ as Evan insisted on calling it, now hyperconscious of the dull pain shooting through his ankle. He began to hunt for a gramophone, he was sure he’d seen one around here before. It wasn’t long before he found it in a cabinet, coated in dust. He blew the dust off it, discovering it still had a disk in it. He set it on the table and wound it up.

The half-forgotten sounds of pianos and violins and instruments he didn’t even know the name of washed over Dwight. For a second, he just stood there. It had been so long since he’d heard any music other than Kate’s guitar. He blinked several times, shaking his head and refocusing. He had to move the chairs out of the way before Evan arrived.

As predicted, when the song reached a sudden booming crescendo, Evan entered. He looked more nonplussed than upset, which was a good sign.

“I’ve always wanted to dance with someone. What do you say?” he held out a hand.

Evan swallowed heavily. ”I’ve never danced. I don’t know how to.” Still, he took Dwight’s hand. Dwight pulled him until their hips were pressed against each other. The Survivor put his other hand around Evan’s waist and began to lead him in a clumsy waltz.

“Oh.” said Evan. “You don’t know how to dance either.”

“Not a bit.” Dwight admitted with a laugh. Evan smiled just a bit, twirling him around.

“I’m sorry I stormed off.” he said as he dipped Dwight. “I’m- I don’t want to shout at you.” 

Dwight tried to twirl himself, losing his balance and having to hop on his uninjured foot for a moment. “I’m glad you got some space instead of blowing up. But being angry is normal, too. And you’re allowed to tell me if me not understanding something is frustrating you.”

Evan sighed as they spun around the dance floor. For a while, he was silent, thinking. “I know you told me you aren’t upset, and I believe you, but… every time I notice your leg, I feel terrible. And I know we haven’t been intimate in a while, and I can tell it’s bothering you, but I feel-I feel scared.” He bowed his head in shame. Dwight involuntarily made a little ‘aw’ sound that he hoped didn’t come off as patronising.

“Evan. It’s true I miss us having sex, but I’m happy just spending time with you. If you decided one day that we’d never have sex again, I’d still want to be with you, it’s never been a deal-breaker for me. But what if I take the lead until my leg is better? So you won’t feel so much pressure. It’s just an idea, of course.”

Evan stared at him as if he’d just confessed his love for jumping on shards of glass.

“You? But you’re so… small.” he said, bewildered.

“So?” Dwight shot back with a grin, standing on his tiptoes so that he could lean in to whisper in Evan’s ear. “I seem to have pretty good command over you.”

A growl rumbled in Evan’s throat, before it transformed into a chuckle. “You’ve got me there.” he acquiesced. “But I want to know what you’re getting me into.”

Dwight grinned, a little giddy. “You have to promise not to laugh. If you do, I’m stealing your pencils.”

“You can’t hide anything to save your life.” said Evan, and he would know, but he nodded nonetheless.

“I could order you around a bit. Of course, you can say no, really, but, um, and maybe I could give you a massage or something, and see where it goes, er…” he trailed off, staring at the black and white tiles. 

“You’ve thought about this lot, haven’t you?” Evan murmured, selectively observant in Dwight’s most mortifying moments. Dwight turned away to walk and stop the gramophone, giving his hands something to do. He squeaked when Evan pulled him back by the tie and lifted his chin up. He was smirking, a hand on his hip. For one horrifying second, Dwight was reminded of Meg. He really shouldn’t have let those two start hanging out.

“What’s your first order?” he asked in that low, gravelly voice that Dwight loved so much. Warmth spread through his groin.

“Pick me up, I’m tired of craning my neck to look at you.” he said, trying to sound demanding but not having the bravado to back it up. Evan scooped him up nonetheless, cradling him in his massive arms. Dwight made an act out of stretching out before cuddling up to Evan’s chest.

“This is very comfortable, I could stay like this forever. But you know what would be even more comfortable? A nice, big bed. Take me upstairs.”

A hungry light entered Evan’s eyes, and he carried him upstairs. When they reached the bed, he pushed aside the cushions with one arm, gently setting Dwight down with the other. 

“Good boy.” Dwight said, patting the space next to him. “Come here.”

Evan sat cross-legged on the bed beside him, causing the mattress to dip. He was now blushing from the praise. So, that was his weak spot.

“You’re doing so well.” he crooned, sliding into Evan’s lap and giving him a rewarding kiss. “How should I show you my appreciation?”

The older man took a moment to realise that the question wasn’t rhetorical. He cleared his throat. Dwight could tell he was trying to find a balance between getting what he wanted and respecting his submissive position.

“Looks like you don’t want anything.” Dwight teased. “I guess we should just stop now.”

“No! Um, that’s not necessary.” Evan quickly corrected. “I want you to touch me. Anywhere.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.” Evan grumbled. Dwight clapped his hands together in delight.

“Aren’t you well-trained?” he murmured, stroking a hand down Evan’s cheek, and he could have sworn he saw a bulge rise in Evan’s trousers. Dwight grinned, gently pulling down Evan’s shoulder straps to reveal his chest. He poked one of the spikes sticking out of Evan’s shoulders.

“I’ve always been meaning to ask, do those… hurt?”

“Not anymore.” Evan replied gruffly. Dwight went to withdraw his hand, but Evan quickly put his own hand over Dwight’s. “I remember you saying something about a massage.”

Dwight chuckled, moving to sit behind Evan, before beginning to massage his shoulders. Evan soon settled, and they entered a comfortable silence, with Dwight soon moving his hand down to rub circles into Evan’s lower back. 

“This bit will work better if you’re on your stomach, lie down.” he said after a while, suddenly remembering that he was meant to be in charge. Evan dutifully lay down on his front, folding his arms and resting his head on them. Dwight straddled him, knowing his weight probably felt like nothing to Evan, and set about releasing the tension in his lover’s back.

“You really need to work on your posture.” he muttered absentmindedly.

“Wow, Dwight, give me more of that dirty talk.” Evan deadpanned, and Dwight gently smacked the back of his head. Still, Evan had brought up a good point. Dwight was happy to keep this moment purely romantic, but the sexual tension between them was increasingly obvious. Why not take things up a notch?  
Dwight pulled off Evan’s work-clothes, revealing his bare buttocks. The survivor felt his face grow hot. 

“You have a big butt!”

“What? No, I don’t!” Evan went red, “Don’t judge me by your twig standards!”

“It’s a compliment, silly.” Dwight laughed, gently slapping Evan’s buttocks and watching them ripple. Evan buried his face in the mattress.

“Can I do it again?”

His boyfriend was quiet for a moment too long, and he was beginning to worry when he heard the quietest “... yes, please.”

The survivor grinned, slapping the other cheek before beginning to massage down there as well. Evan groaned, shifting about as he tried to relieve the pressure building in his cock. Dwight tutted disapprovingly. 

“Don’t do anything without my permission, hmm?”

Evan cursed under his breath, but went still. Dwight leaned in to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so well. Now, roll over for me.” He demanded, getting off of Evan. Evan rolled over. He was still blushing furiously, and was now fully erect.

“I like it. When you praise me.” he explained when he caught Dwight staring. Evan probably hadn’t received much praise in his life, Dwight realised. Not that now would be a good time to ask. Dwight would make sure to give him all the praise he wanted, anyway.

“Well, you’re easy to praise, because you’re so well-behaved for me.” He said, making sure to give Evan his best doe-eyed stare. Evan’s dick twitched in response, and they both burst into laughter.

“You really do like it!” Dwight chuckled as he pulled off his tie, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Evan’s eyes lit up.

“It won’t be that easy for you, darling. You’re not allowed to come until I say so.” Dwight ordered, tossing his shirt aside and removing his trousers. 

“Oh, come on-” Evan started protesting, but the words died in his throat as Dwight took his cock in one hand and began to pump it. The killer whined, his fingers curling into the bedsheets, but he dutifully stayed still. To his credit, Evan lasted a full minute before he began to look desperate.

“Dwight, I don’t think I can hold it in much longer.”

“That’s okay, love. I got what I needed.” Dwight murmured, surprising himself with the smoothness of his voice. “Now you’re slick enough for me to sit on you comfortably.”

He straddled Evan and slowly lowered himself onto his dick. He had to shift a bit to find the right position so he didn’t feel like he was being impaled, but Evan didn’t seem to mind. With every small movement he made, Evan whined or bit his lip.

“You’re so cute when you’re not in charge.” Dwight chuckled, his heart fluttering. “I’m glad you feel safe with me.”

“Like anyone could be scared around you, you’re like a baby deer.” Evan scoffed. “Now, stop blue-balling me.”

The Survivor just smirked, sliding himself up and down. As his body became accustomed to the length of Evan’s cock inside of him, he upped the pace. He felt so delightfully full, and being in control of their movements just made his anticipation greater. He intertwined his hands with Evan’s as the Killer began to thrust up into him, his restraint finally worn away. Dwight didn’t have the heart to scold him, not when Evan’s thrusting hit all the right places. He was nearly blacking out from the pleasure, but did his best to stay grounded.

He didn’t even realise he’d already come until he looked down and saw his seed spilled onto Evan’s chest. Every sensation was too much, but he kept rolling his hips. “You can come now, Evan. Come inside me, baby.”

His boyfriend let out a sigh of relief, letting go of Dwight’s hands to grip his ass as he thrust into him hard, going as deep as he could. Dwight threw his head back as Evan released inside him, filling him up. Panting, Evan thrust a few more times, gradually slowing down until his energy gave out. He flopped down, his arms coming to rest at his sides. Dwight carefully got off Evan, semen dripping down the back of his thighs. Evan pulled him down for cuddles, and Dwight obligingly curled up at his side, wincing at his soreness.

“That was great.” Evan said, kissing his forehead as he wrapped a protective arm around him. 

“See? I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger.” Dwight chuckled, going to rest his head on Evan’s chest before wrinkling his nose. “We should shower.”

“Is that a command, my liege?” Evan asked in a reverent tone. Dwight scoffed, gently bapping Evan’s cheek. The killer smiled at him fondly for a moment, before his expression grew more serious.

“Thank you. I feel- I feel a lot more confident now.”  
Dwight beamed. “While I find taking control fun from time to time, I very much enjoy it when you take the lead, so that’s a relief for me. I have no idea how to be sexy.”

“That’s because you’re too busy being cute.” Evan said, slipping out of bed. “But you are very right about the shower.”

“Hey, I’m coming in with you!” Dwight exclaimed, “You take ages, I’m not waiting a hundred years to get clean.”

“There’s another shower.” Evan grinned before taking off down the hall.

“You always hog the best one!” Dwight shouted, scrambling out of bed to chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost at the end, one more installment left! I hope you enjoyed Evan getting some much needed praise, and tune in next time for the snowball fight of the century.


End file.
